Obsession
by behindblueeyes1117
Summary: Dray/Mione...Petite histoire entre notre couple favori...a bit lemon inside :p Draco's POV Hermione's PoV!:D
1. Draco's POV

_**ObSsEsIoN... **_

**Author's note**: Bon alors voilà un ptit OS avec un tit peu de lemon... :p entre notre couple préféré!!!Je pense peut-être à une suite ou alors cette histoire du point de vue d'Hermione. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si cela vaut la peine d'écrire autre chose... Laisse un tit commentaire ca fait tjs plaisir! Merci et bonne lecture!

Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf cette petie histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination fertile! XD

Voici l'histoire...

'Bon sang ! Mais c'est pas vrai !Je ne fait que penser à elle ! Argh...C'est hallucinant ! Mais pourquoi me hait-elle à ce point ? Enfin je sais pourquoi mais bon. Oui je sais vous êtes occupé de vous demander de qui et de quoi je parle exactement… Et bien tout simplement de cette sang-de-bourbe Madame-je-sais-tout Rat-de-bibliothèque Granger ! Oui, oui vous avez bien compris !

Comment cela a pu m'arriver ? J'essaie encore de comprendre vraiment…mais je pense avoir compris en gros le pourquoi du comment.

Bon vous savez « notre » histoire…On s'engueule tout le temps, on se dit toujours des saloperies…Enfin bon la routine pour deux personnes qui se haïssent !

Mais le problème dans tout ça, c'est que je me suis lassé de toute les filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti. Elles couraient toutes après moi alors quoi de plus facile d'en entraîner une et de lui faire sa fête…oh ne faites pas les choqués ! Je suis peut-être un fils à papa mais ca ne m'empêche pas de dire les choses comme elles sont.

Bon reprenons, Granger, elle, me hait. Elle ne me veut pas dans son lit pour la faire crier de plaisir. Non, elle voudrait me voir dans une tombe six pieds sous terre ! Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, elle m'obsède ! C'est simple, je pense à elle sans arrêt. Ce n'est pas de l'amour non, loin de là. Mais c'est la seule qui me résiste à ce point ! Ca serait tellement jouissif de l'avoir dans mon lit ! Tellement elle m'obsède je serais près à coucher avec elle, juste pour le plaisir de…comment dire, pour le plaisir de l'avoir eu elle aussi. Ne dit-on pas que les choses les plus attirantes sont celles qui nous sont interdites ?

Me voilà de retour dans notre salle commune de préfet-en-chef. Devinez avec qui j'ai été nommé ? Granger ! Bien joué !'

« Commun accord »

Le portrait s'ouvre devant moi me laissant passer pour rentrer dans notre salon commun. Je la vois là assise dans son fauteuil préféré –le rouge- (Non sans rire ?) entrain de lire « Hogwarts : a History » (encore une blague ??). Elle ne lève même pas la tête et je me dirige directement vers la salle de bain.

Je ferme la porte et la verrouille à l'aide d'un sort. Je commence à enlever mes protections de Quidditch (L'entraînement vient de se terminer). Je me déshabille complètement et rentre dans la cabine de douche. Je laisse couler quelques instants l'eau chaude sur mes muscles pour les détendre. Je me masse le crâne avec mon shampoing habituel (à la camomille pour cheveux blonds ;D ) et après les avoir rincé, je remarque une bouteille de gel douche que la sang-de-bourbe à du oublier de reprendre. Je l'examine de plus près (gel douche au lait de figue, onctueux), je retire le capuchon et sent ce qu'il y a dedans. (mmm ca sent super bon dit donc… Bah allez pourquoi pas ? Je prend une noisette de gel dans ma paume et commence à me frotter le corps. (C'est vrai que c'est onctueux…) Je commence à penser à Granger sous la douche passant ses mains sur son corps…(Passer mes mains sur son corps…la caresser doucement…Ouh là calme tes ardeurs Draco. Ca y'est maintenant je suis excité. Eh merde.)

Je descend ma main vers mon sexe et l'enroule autour. Je descend et remonte d'un mouvement lent en pensant à elle. Je l'imagine se déshabillant lentement, me laissant voir ses courbes qui ont l'air si parfaites sous ses vêtements trop amples. Je commence à respirer plus bruyamment et en pensant à ses mains parcourant mon corps, je me mets à soupirer de plaisir. Mon mouvement s'accélère de plus en plus et après plusieurs minutes je décide de me laisser aller. Dans un dernier râle, je me libère sur une des parois de la douche. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, je m'appuie contre la porte vitrée et laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon dos.

Je finis pas sortir de la douche et enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige dans le salon. Qui vois-je encore avachie dans le fauteuil ? Granger bien évidemment !

J'avance à pas de félin vers elle et me place juste en face d'elle en me penchant légèrement histoire de laisser quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselant de mon magnifique torse (ndla : ouais ouais on sait qu'il est beau et musclé grrr) tomber sur son bouquin. Cela eu l'effet escompté (càd lui montrer que je suis là).

- « - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ?

- Malgré son air froid, j'ai pu apercevoir un rougissement soudain de ses joues à ma vue à moitié nu.

- Tu lis encore Granger ? Y serait peut-être temps que tu passes à des choses plus attrayantes.

- Comme ?

- Le sexe…

Ma réponse la cloua sur place et elle balbutia un « je vais me coucher ». Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se lever, car je l'avais bloquée en appuyant mais bras de chaque côté d'elle. Elle émit un petit gémissement de frustration et me lança :

- Malfoy, dégage ! Laisse moi passer sinon tu vas le regretter !!!

Le moment était venu, j'allais enfin pouvoir assouvir se désir insoutenable. Je pris ses lèvres en un baiser avide, presque affamé.

Elle essaya de me repousser mais en vain, je l'avais encerclé de mes bras et la serrait fermement contre mon torse.

Après quelques minutes où elle se débâtit, elle cessa de bouger se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. Je la sentis même se coller un peu plus contre moi quand ma langue se fraya un passage dans sa bouche. Elle soupira légèrement et je souris à l'idée que la sang-de-bourbe Granger se laisse embrasser par le Roi des Serpentards ( ndla : et modeste avec ca ! lol).

Je finis par décoller ma bouche de la sienne et la vis rougir de honte avant de me coller une gifle magistrale.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé…Je t'ai entendu soupirer…

- Ta gueule Malfoy !

- J'ai toujours trouvé que ces paroles n'allaient pas bien dans ta bouche (Par contre autre chose…).

- Laisse moi partir !

- Pas avant que j'en ai fini avec toi, sa Majesté la reine des Vierges !

Je vis que ca l'avait blessée, elle savait que tout le monde l'appelait comme ca, mais venant de moi, elle apprécie moins.

- Laisse moi te montrer certaines choses qui pourraient t'être utile…

- Sûrement pas avec toi !!!

- Allez Granger fais pas ta prude !

- Je ne fais pas ma prude, tu me dégoûtes Malfoy, comment je pourrais coucher avec toi ?!

- Tu n'aurais même pas envie de savoir ce que ca fait ? De pouvoir épater la belette au lit ?

- Je ne sors pas avec Ron !!!

- Oui question de temps…

- Argh…je vais me coucher !

- Pense-y Granger. Simplement pour que tu saches ce que c'est… (et pour moi prendre mon pied…)

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy !!!

- Oh mais ca c'est déjà le cas lui répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle monta les escaliers comme une furie et je l'entendis claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Je finis par monter également dans ma chambre. Je retirai ma serviette et enfila un boxer pour dormir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit venant de dehors. C'est alors que j'entendis à nouveau un bruit. Quelqu'un qui toque à la porte ? A cette heure-ci ? (euh quelle heure ? 3h35 du mat ?!! Argh !)

Je décidai de me lever tout de même et d'ouvrir à la future personne morte. C'est là que je la vis.

- Euh, je te réveille ?

- Non, j'étais occupé de faire mon entraînement extra-matinal…

- Euh…

- Bien sûr Granger, je dormais !

- Ah euh bon je m'en vais alors.

- Bon quoi ?! Maintenant que je suis réveillé ! Y'a un monstre sous ton lit ? Il faut que je le chasse ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non ! Je…et bien je pensais à ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure quand…enfin quand tu m'as…

- Embrassé ?

- Euh oui.

- Vas droit au but Granger ! Lui dis-je en baillant.

- Eh bien …euh…J'aimerai que tu me montres comment…enfin j'aimerai savoir ce que ca fait…

Elle rougit violemment à ces paroles.

Je luis souris, content que mon plan ait marché. Je la prend par la taille, la fait rentrer dans ma chambre et referme la porte.

Et là, je l'embrasse sauvagement, prenant totale possession de ses lèvres. Je la retins sentant ses jambes trembler. Je l'amène lentement jusqu'à mon lit tout en léchant sensuellement ses lèvres de ma langue. Ma bouche descend jusqu'à son cou et j'en profite pour parcourir son corps de mes mains expertes. Les boutons de sa veste furent déboutonnés en quelques secondes et je pu apercevoir deux magnifiques petits seins pointant d'excitation. Elle mit ses bras devant tentant de se cacher, mais je l'en empêche en en saisissant un dans ma bouche. Elle fut surprise par la sensation de ma langue à cet endroit. Je décide alors de l'allonger sur mon lit pour profiter un peu plus d'elle. Elle ne proteste aucunement. Je peux donc continuer l'exploration de son corps. Les caresses la font gémir, et ça m'excite. Je suis sûre qu'elle a senti mon érection contre elle mais elle n'a rien osé dire.

- Alors Granger, tu ne dis rien ?

- …

- C'est bon hein…et encore tu n'as rien vu…La suite sera explosive !

Je me relève un peu et en profite pour glisser une main à son entre-jambe. Je la caresse lentement d'abord et je sens qu'elle aime ça. Son bassin commence à onduler légèrement avec mes va-et-vient.

Je stoppe net et décide de lui enlever son bas de pyjama. Elle stoppe mes mains et me regarde un peu perdue.

- Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le. Mais n'oublies pas une chose, c'est toi qui est venu me voir ce soir.

Elle me laisse alors abaisser complètement le pantalon, je le jette au loin et m'occupe de l'endroit le plus important. Je vois qu'elle me regarde un peu intriguée lorsque je me dirige plus bas. Je lui écartes un peu les jambes et caresse de ma langue ses lèvres. Je la sens frémir. Je recommence en appuyant un peu plus, et petit à petit je la lèche plus passionnément. Elle aime ça, elles aiment toutes ça. Elle soupire de plus en plus bruyamment et après quelques tours autour de son clitoris, elle arque les hanches et lâche un petit cri d'extase. (Et bien c'est du rapide !). Le temps qu'elle se remette un peu, je remonte vers sa bouche en laissant des baisers sur son buste, son cou et enfin l'embrasse passionnément. Elle tourne la tête pour éviter ce baiser, et je lui dis :

- C'est de toi tu sais ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

- Parce que c'est dégoûtant !

- Et mettre ma bouche là ça n'est pas dégoûtant ? Pourtant, il me semblait que tu avais apprécié.

- Je…

Elle rougit de honte d'avoir pu éprouvé ça grâce à moi.

- Arrête de rougir comme ça tout le temps.

- Mais j'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait là !

- Et alors, c'est pour ton éducation sexuelle, tu devrais être contente !

- Mais…

- Bon ça suffit c'est à mon tour de prendre mon pied.

Et sans qu'elle puisse protester, je l'embrasse à nouveau.

Elle se dérobe et se lève de mon lit. Je la vois qui cherche après son pyjama.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais.

- Pardon ?! Tu te fous de moi là ?!

- Non, tu as très bien entendu. Je m'en vais.

- Oh non sûrement pas !

Je me lève aussi vite que je le peux et la prend par les bras en la poussant contre la porte, pour la bloquer entre celle-ci et moi.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant que je ne t'aie montré ce que c'est faire l'amour.

- Malfoy, lâche-moi.

Je l'embrasse un peu plus violemment cette fois, toute mon envie se faisant ressentir. Je la soulève et ses jambes s'enroulent instinctivement autour de mes hanches. Je lui lèche sensuellement l'oreille et je l'entends de nouveau soupirer.

- Tu as envie que je te prenne contre cette porte ?lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Non…

- Dis le moi !

- Je…j'ai envie que tu me prennes tout de suite !

C'est là que je suis entrée en elle, rien que cette idée aurait pu me faire jouir mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle aille dire que Draco Malfoy est éjaculateur précoce !

Je pris mon temps pour qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Puis petit à petit, j'y allais plus fort et plus loin.Le désir monte en moi et je vois bien qu'elle aime ca aussi. C'est alors qu'elle m'embrasse. J'en suis presque choqué. Elle lèche mes lèvres et joue avec ma langue. Ca me rend fou ! (Bon sang, je vais plus tenir longtemps !) Elle passe sa langue sur mon oreille et suçote mon lobe…C'est à cet instant que je la presse contre moi et me lâche en elle…Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, pantelant. Après m'être un peu ressaisit, je la prend dans mes bras (tel un jeune marié passant la porte de la chambre nuptiale avec sa femme), la pose sur mon lit et met la couverture au dessus de nous.

Elle se niche contre moi et nous nous endormons, souriant béatement et bêtement tout les deux.

Et voilà!!! Allez laissez moi vos réactions sur cette histoire...Biz


	2. Hermione's PoV

Hello!!! Bon ben voilà après les demandes que j'ai eu de mes fans!!! lol Voilà l'histoire du point de vue d'Hermione!! J'espère que vous aimerez!

J'envisage peut-être une suite mais ca c'est selon l'imagination! Donc vous verrez bien si ca fait Bling...vous avez unnouveau mail de BBE...lol Allez je vous laisse à la lecture...

Je voudrais juste avant remercier mes revieweuses...et aussi celles et ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre car ils étaient anonymes!

Sur ce ..persos pas à moi...juste l'histoire!!

**_ObSeSsIoN _**

_Hermione's PoV _

'Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde tout le temps comme ca celui là ! Je commence à en avoir marre !

De qui je parle ? Eh bien de l'autre arrogant Sang-Pur Serpentard alias la Fouine Malfoy. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !!! Bon allez c'est pas tout ça mais faut aller en cours…

- Harry, Ron, on doit y aller si on ne veut pas que Rogue nous retire encore des points en plus !

- On arrive Mione, lui répondirent ses deux comparses à l'unisson.

_Plus tard dans la journée…_

J'entends le portrait s'ouvrir alors que je suis occupée de lire mon livre préféré dans mon fauteuil de « notre » salle commune… Devinez à qui appartient la seconde personne dans le « notre » ? …Malfoy. Bingo ! Vous avez gagné votre poids en Snickers !

Le voilà qui entre de son pas traînant et me regarde avec son petit sourire scotché au visage…enfin je le suppose, car je ne lève même pas la tête.

Il passe devant moi et je regarde où il se dirige. La salle de bains…C'est vrai qu'il en a bien besoin vu son état après son entraînement de Quidditch.

Le bruit de l'eau me sort peu à peu de mon livre et je commence à l'imaginer sous la douche…

'Oh la ma fille ressaisit toi, c'est de Malfoy que tu parles !Pourtant, je ne peux pas nier qu'il n'est pas mal…'

Après une dizaine de minutes, je me replonge avec beaucoup d'efforts dans ma lecture, essayant de ne pas laisser mon imagination vagabonder du côté de la salle de bains.

Tiens, une goutte et encore une autre…c'est bizarre, il ne pleut pas pourtant.(n/a : beh non bièss t'es à l'intérieur mdr !)

Je relève la tête rapidement et le voit là au-dessus de moi, juste une serviette autour des hanches. Je me sens rougir de le voir ainsi. C'est qu'il est diablement sexy ! Hermione reprends toi voyons !

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ?

Je le vois légèrement sourire, je suppose que malgré mon air impassible, il a du remarquer mes joues…Eh merde !

- Tu lis encore Granger ? Y serait peut-être temps que tu passes à des choses plus attrayantes.

- Comme ?

- Le sexe…

Je suis choquée pas sa réponse si crue…et balbutie un « je vais me coucher » pour éviter de paraître encore plus embarrassée. Je n'en ai cependant pas l'occasion, car cette fouine me bloque le passage en mettant ses bras de chaque côté de moi. J'émets un petit cri de frustration et lui lance :

- Malfoy, dégage ! Laisse moi passer sinon tu vas le regretter !!!

Et c'est là qu'il l'a fait, il m'a embrassé. Un baiser si avide, on aurait dit qu'il attendait ca depuis des semaines ! Je repris mes esprits et essaye de le repousser, sans succès, il est bien sûr plus fort que moi.

C'est là que sa langue se fraye un passage dans ma bouche et s'en m'en rendre compte, je me colle un peu plus à lui et ne peut m'empêcher de soupirer légèrement.

Il se décolle de moi et je rougis de honte en pensant à ce que je venais de faire, je le regarde et le vois sourire fièrement. Je lui envoie alors une gifle magistrale !

'Non mais quel abruti !'

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé…Je t'ai entendu soupirer…

- Ta gueule Malfoy !

- J'ai toujours trouvé que ces paroles n'allaient pas bien dans ta bouche

- Laisse moi partir !

- Pas avant que j'en ai fini avec toi, sa Majesté la reine des Vierges !

Je savais que beaucoup d'élèves m'appelaient par ce surnom vu que je passais énormément de temps à la bibliotèque plutôt qu'à me trouver un petit copain, mais venant de lui s'est encore plus difficile à digérer.

- Laisse moi te montrer certaines choses qui pourraient t'être utile…

- Sûrement pas avec toi !!!

- Allez Granger fais pas ta prude !

- Je ne fais pas ma prude, tu me dégoûtes Malfoy, comment je pourrais coucher avec toi ?!

- Tu n'aurais même pas envie de savoir ce que ca fait ? De pouvoir épater la belette au lit ?

- Je ne sors pas avec Ron !!!

- Oui question de temps…

- Argh…je vais me coucher !

- Pense-y Granger. Simplement pour que tu saches ce que c'est…

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy !!!

- Oh mais ca c'est déjà le cas…crois-moi...

Je monte les escaliers comme une furie et claque la porte de ma chambre violemment.

' Mais quel abruti ! Fouine ! Abruti ! arghhh il m'énerve !!!!!'

Je me glisse sous les couvertures et essaie de m'endormir. Après 1 heure où je me suis tournée, retournée et re-retournée, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, tout cela me turlupine. Pourquoi me propose-t-il ça à moi, la sang-de-bourbe, alors qu'il y a des milliers de filles à Poudlard qui voudrait être dans son lit. Pourquoi moi Malfoy ? Parce que je te déteste ? Pour être un des tes trophées ? Bon sang !

Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à m'endormir malgré l'heure et me voilà devant sa porte comme une idiote, je me sens encore plus dans cet esprit d'écervelée quand je vois mon poing toquer contre le bois.

'Mais t'es stupide ou quoi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! Mais arrêtes de toquer bon sang, tu vas finir par le réveiller ! Ben quoi c'est pas ce que je veux en étant devant sa porte ?...

Tiens, la fouine m'a ouvert…Eh merde !

- Euh, je te réveille ? (mais quelle conne je suis)

- Non, j'étais occupé de faire mon entraînement extra-matinal…

- Euh…(eh ben voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai gagné !)

- Bien sûr Granger, je dormais !

- Ah euh bon je m'en vais alors.

- Bon quoi ?! Maintenant que je suis réveillé ! Y'a un monstre sous ton lit ? Il faut que je le chasse ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non ! Je…et bien je pensais à ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure quand…enfin quand tu m'as…

- Embrassé ?

- Euh oui. (mais qu'est ce que je fais bon sang ?!)

- Vas droit au but Granger ! me dit-il en baillant.

- Eh bien …euh…J'aimerai que tu me montres comment…enfin j'aimerai savoir ce que ca fait…

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer à ces paroles. Et la je le vois sourire. Non mais vous m'avez bien compris ? La fouine…sourire…Par Merlin…Je n'avais jamais vu ça…pas un sourire malsain…un sourire content…Aie aie qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

Il me prend par la taille, me fait rentrer dans sa chambre et referme la porte.

Et là, il m'embrasse sauvagement, mes jambes tremblent et il me retient. Il m'amène jusqu'à son lit et je sens sa langue passer sur mes lèvres.

'Oh Merlin…C'est pas possible !'

Je sens ses mains expertes parcourir tout mon corps. Je me sens brûler de l'intérieur…C'est tellement bon…

Il déboutonne mon haut de pyjama et regarde mes seins.

'Bien sûr ils pointent. Arrête de les regarder comme ça !'

Je les recouvre de mes bras mais il m'en empêche en en prenant un dans sa bouche. Je suis un peu surprise à ce contact mais c'est agréable…

Il m'allonge sur son lit et je ne proteste pas, me demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire. Ses caresses me font gémir et je sens qu'il se durcit de plus en plus…Je la sens contre ma jambe et ca m'excite aussi de sentir que je lui fais cet effet là !

- Alors Granger, tu ne dis rien ?

- …

- C'est bon hein…et encore tu n'as rien vu…La suite sera explosive !

Il se redresse un peu et glisse sa main jusqu'à mon endroit le plus intime. Elle passe lentement, remonte, redescends…

'Bon sang mais il va me rendre folle'

Je ne sais pas faire autrement que de bouger le bassin un peu plus…enivrée par le plaisir…

Et c'est là qu'il s'arrête et s'apprête à m'enlever mon bas. Je le stoppe et le regarde un peu perdue…

- Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le. Mais n'oublies pas une chose, c'est toi qui est venu me voir ce soir.

'C'est vrai c'est moi qui suis venue toquer à sa porte…alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser un peu aller… ?'

Je le laisse faire et il jette mon pantalon un peu plus loin. Il se dirige plus bas…et là je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire. Il m'écarte doucement les cuisses et passe sa langue là où je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme aille et surtout pas Draco !

'Mais depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom…Oh bon sang !!! Par Merlin…c'est …Oh là là mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive…J'ai de plus en plus chaud…c'est comme si un flamme c'était allumée dans mon bas-ventre ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Par Merlin …C'est absolument divin…Je…Bon sang…Ca…quelque chose…Aaaahhh…

C'est comme si quelque chose avait explosé en moi ! Quelque chose de si bon !!!! Comment décrire ça ?! C'est tout simplement de l'extase !!!'

Je sens qu'il remonte et il vient pour m'embrasser, j'essaie d'éviter ses lèvres et il me dit :

- C'est de toi tu sais ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

- Parce que c'est dégoûtant !

- Et mettre ma bouche là ça n'est pas dégoûtant ? Pourtant, il me semblait que tu avais apprécié.

- Je…

Et là je me rends compte…Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! Je sens mes joues s'empourprer de honte d'avoir éprouver une telle chose grâce à cet homme !

- Arrête de rougir comme ça tout le temps.

- Mais j'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait là !

- Et alors, c'est pour ton éducation sexuelle, tu devrais être contente !

- Mais…

- Bon ça suffit c'est à mon tour de prendre mon pied.

'Et là avant que je n'ai pu dire quelque chose, il m'embrasse. Je me dérobe et cherche les deux pièces de mon pyjama.'

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais.

- Pardon ?! Tu te fous de moi là ?!

- Non, tu as très bien entendu. Je m'en vais.

- Oh non sûrement pas !

Il se précipite vers moi, me prend par le bras et me bloque entre la porte et lui.

'Je suis faire comme un rat ! Merlin de Merlin ! Ca m'apprendra à jouer les curieuses !'

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant que je ne t'aie montré ce que c'est faire l'amour.

- Malfoy, lâche-moi.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais plus fortement cette fois, je sens qu'il a envie de moi. Il me soulève et instinctivement j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Sa langue passe autour de mon lobe, je soupire de plaisir…

- Tu as envie que je te prenne contre cette porte ?lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, mais ça ne lui suffit pas, après tout c'est un Malfoy.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Non…

- Dis le moi !

'Et là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui répondre avec désir et envie

- Je…j'ai envie que tu me prennes tout de suite !

Et là, il rentre en moi. J'étouffe un petit cri de douleur et le regarde lui implorant de mes yeux d'y aller plus doucement. Il à l'air si concentré. Etonnant. Il commence à bouger, de lent va-et-vient tout d'abord. Et au fur et à mesure, ses coups se font plus forts, plus loin, plus rapide.

'J'aime ça. Bon sang, j'aime vraiment ça ! C'est comme tout à l'heure.'

Je me décide à l'embrasser, je lèche ses lèvres de ma langue. Sa bouche est si délicieuse ! Nos langues tournoient comme un balai de Tchaikovski ! C'est divin !

Ma langue s'attarde un peu sur son lobe, puis là d'un coup, il se colle à moi en essayant d'aller le plus loin possible, et je sens tous ses muscles se contracter.

'Je suppose qu'il a pris son pied…enfin j'espère…' 'Comment ça tu espères??? Ben oui quoi autemps qu'il prenne son pied aussi non? Oh là là tu parles trop Mione!'

Après quelques instants, il se retire et me prend dans ses bras pour me déposer sur son lit. Il prend les couvertures et les déposent sur nous.

Je me niche alors contre lui et nous nous endormons, souriant béatement et bêtement tout les deux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voilà c'est fini...enfin peut-être pas...hi hi je vous en réserve au moins encore 1 ou deux mais (on ne me lynche pas svp) je ne sais aps encore pour quand...pas trop tard j'essaierai! XD

Sur ce à la prochaine et laissez moi un petit commentaire et aussi si vous avez quelques idées pour après...Je suis preneuse!Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose avec ;)

BbE...


End file.
